


Interrupted Routine

by WaltzQueen



Series: Good times with Hellfire [10]
Category: Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to prevent a slump apply intense declarations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Routine

Honestly, Todd didn't have to work. Pepito paid for most things in the house (taking over hell from his father had been a very lucrative choice, as there were always more people to damn) and the others just sort of appeared whenever Pepito wanted. That tended to leave scorch marks on the floor though and Todd would doubtlessly go insane if he stayed cooped up in their house all the time. He liked to go out and be useful and to remind himself that not all floors under his feet would be hot with the fires of Hell rising from the basement. Thus the job filing in the back room of a big company. Todd got to see people in passing on the way in and out and occasionally when an employee would miss a filing deadline and try to get a paper back dated or submitted behind their boss' back. In addition to the weekends and trips to the grocery store Todd had all the human contact he needed aside from a few bouts of loneliness. Those were easily cured with visits to see Senor Diablo's lovely wife and the mother of the antichrist, Rosemarie Diablo.

As for inhuman contact, well he got an unending supply of that at home. Pepito followed Todd every second of the day that he allowed him to and quite a few times that Todd would have preferred solitude. Pepito was there from the moment he awoke more days than not, staring at him as he slept.  
"Buenas dias,Todd," he would softly say, looming over the smaller form in the bed. Then he would go to the kitchen and stack frozen waffles on plates and cook them with hellfire from his palms while Todd dressed. After conversation over breakfast they would walk up to the front door. 

Pepito said the same thing everyday,"Hasta luego, Todd,"With his voice as deep as the pits of Hell itself. Everyday Todd would listen to the antichrist in front of him speaking with the voice of legion in his mouth and smile sincerely as he walks out the door to a quiet day organizing papers.

Pepito's work never made him leave home like Senor Diablo, who had liked going on personal damning missions for work. And to this day Todd wasn't sure if the personal touch was the real goal or maintaining the illusion that he wasn't Satan for his wife for all those years. If it was the later, then Pepito didn't have anything to worry about. Todd already knew that his best friend was the child of evil incarnate. Rather than putting up the front of a businessman with a nine to five job, Pepito let everything about him drip darkness, temptation and sin. From his clothing to his spiraling horns jutting from his forehead, Pepito made it fairly apparent what he was. His work was in the basement and he never really had to step foot outside their front door. That didn't mean he didn't stand by it everyday as Todd went off to work.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Todd was so small and fragile to Pepito. Not particularly tall nor broad and with expressive eyes that belied his heart full of creativity, fear ,and sweetness, Todd was delicate. Thin, pale wrists showed his blood in its veins everyday as though inviting someone to come and break the skin there and suck it all out. It tempted him sometimes. At moments Pepito would desire to wrap his teeth around Todd's supple flesh and drink in all of him that he could. The monsters and creatures of the world seemed to yearn for the same en masse it seemed. From the infernal to the extraterrestrial to the common place monsters that were humans, everything desired to destroy his friend. 

It wasn't always physical destruction either. Humans delivered endless emotional blows everyday until Pepito started stepping in. As children their classmates sought to tear him down endlessly. Physical threats and humiliations, even years later it stoked a flame of world destroying, vengeful fury when Pepito thought of it. That had ended quickly when Pepito took up with the waif-like, ostracized child. More than one brat went home from classes missing a limb or vital organ. Pepito had been pleased to see Todd's shoulders no longer slump and to hear his voice grow louder, free of the burden his peers had been. Sometimes the slump would raise its head once more like a wailing spirit he had not tormented into submission well enough. His eviction by his father had been such a time as well as his parents subsequent (deserved )funerals. 

Pepito would recognize that slump even before it began. It started showing more and more as Todd began to leave home in the mornings for work. It wasn't yet the slump of dejection, just a nagging feeling in the back of Todd's head. Pepito heard it getting louder by increments as time went on. He would not allow that feeling to continue whispering into Todd's ears. Only Pepito was going to whisper anything into Todd's helpless ear as he lay restless in bed.  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  


It started like every other day for Todd. The harbinger of doom, the fated destroyer of humanity stood at his beside, looming over him. Pepito's mismatched eyes were locked firmly onto his from the moment he awoke. 

"Hey Pepito," Todd forced out through his yawn. 

" Good morning Todd" Pepito gave a small smile and made a sound like warping metal being pulled apart. Todd half considered going back to sleep. it was too early in the morning for speaking in unknowable tongues. "Come, Todd," the antichrist continued as he stood. "I shall prepare omlettes today." Well that certainly had Todd awake.

"I didn't know you could make omlettes, Pepito," Todd muttered in astonishment looking at Pepito with wide eyes as the antichrist left the room. 

_Mother taught me recently_ Pepito's voice rang in Todd's head as Todd changed out of his Happy Noodle Pajamas. Pepito never yelled at Todd and it included yelling to him. The mental link he formed as a child visiting his friend in the booby-hatch had survived the years and allowed communication other than yelling. Pepito preferred using it to talk to Todd when they were not in the same room. That suited Todd just fine. Pepito could get very loud and intimidating very quickly.

Todd finished dressing and meandered into the kitchen to see that Pepito had indeed made omlettes. Todd smiled and let out a blissful sound at his first bite. Pepito's intent gaze grew satisfied as the other ate and conversed. Soon enough their food was done and they walked towards the front door.

The second surprise of the day came in the form of Pepito stilling his hand as he reached for the door knob. Todd let out a squeak of surprise as his hand was enveloped in his companion's. He turned towards Pepito with a question on his tongue, only for it to die there as Pepito's other hand reached up to gently hold his face.

Todd woke up with Pepito's red and green eyes on his almost everyday. He lived with those eyes eternally set on him. They comforted him and frightened him in turn with their intensity. They reached deep into his soul and pulled out fears, desires, secrets and more. But for all of that it could have been their first time making eye contact. Todd had never felt Pepito's gaze pierce through him like they did then. It felt as though the world had narrowed to the exact dimensions of the person in front of him.

Slowly, slowly the antichrist moved forwards. Tilting expertly to avoid knocking his large horns into the wall he gently laid a soft kiss on Todd's forehead. Todd felt magic rush over him in a great wave of heat. It sent shivers up his spine and all his skin tingled with something like yearning or bliss. Pepito lingered as though tasting Todd's thoughts. He stood and murmured in that terrifying tongue of his. Pepito's chapped lips moved deliberately against his skin as they stood there. Todd only noticed he had let his eyes close as Pepito pulled away. He opened them to see Pepito, with not even a breath of space between them.

"I would give the world to you, mi corazon, if you asked it of me. I would destroy anything which opposed you," Pepito continued in his voice like velvet and silk and sin on his ears and in his head. "I would tear the angels from the sky for you so that they may worship you instead. I would rip my heart from my chest and present it to you before i would ever hurt you. I would have you always with me. Soy el rey del infierno, sí, pero eres mi corazon, Todd." 

Todd stood there, stunned into silence. Pepito pulled back all the way, gave a small nod and willed the front door to open. Hands on his shoulders, and the press of lips scorched into his soul, Todd let himself be led out the door and to their small car.

Satisfied with his work, Pepito smiled pleasantly and said "Adios, mi amor. See you after work." He turned and was back in the house before Todd could conjure up a single word to say to him.


End file.
